Mike And The Missing Children Incident
by the guy obsessed with zombies
Summary: Mike is trying to make it through college to be a forensic investigator little did he know that his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's "Incident" would eventually be his first case


Mike Schmidt ,a security guard, was recently fired from Chuck E Cheeses for sticking up for his coworker when his boss found him sneaking free tokens to his son, now he had no job and needed money to get through college, but recently he found an ad in the paper for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Mike: A security guard, blah blah blah, $120 a week, alright then

So Mike willingly applied for the job and on sunday 11:45 P.M. and was greeted by a man in a purple shirt security guard outfit

?: Are you Mike?

Mike: Yep

Fritz: Alright my name is Fritz, I'm your instructor now you need to put this on (hands Mike a purple shirt and a nametag) its your uniform, meet me in the office once you've changed.

Mike went to the bathroom and changed into the uniform, before he went to the office he took a look at the animatronics

Mike: Hm, I thought there was four

He then went to the office a met with Fritz

Fritz: Alright here is the moniter we've got 11 cameras but one is out and we're trying to save money so its just audio now here are the animatronics you just need to make sure no one comes in and damages the animatronics, now the second part of the job im just gonna leave these recording for you anyway listen to the guy then you should be golden, see ya

Fritz left in a hurry

Mike: alllllright then?

Mike sat in the chair and the recording started playing

Phone guy: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

Mike: Man, this guy must've been lame

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Mike: Um, I didn't need to now that

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Mike: These things are coming after me! (pulls up moniter and sees the bunny is gone) Oh no (flicks to the supply closet and sees Bonnie staring at the camera with white dots) AAAHHH!

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

Mike: WHAT TIME IS IT (looks at watch) 4 a.m. THAT RECORDING TOOK 4 HOURS

?: Dum d-dum-d-dum-d-dum-d-dum-d-dum

Mike: WHAT THE (looks through left side of door and sees a broken fox animatronic coming towards him) AAAHHH! (slams the door shut)

Bam-Bam-Bam

Mike: Alright, Alright, how much time left (checks watch) one hour to go

?: H-h-h-h-hi I'm Chica

Mike turns around to find an animatronic chicken

Mike: AAAHHH don't kill me please!

Mike backs away slowly in fear, Chica is about to grab him until she stops all of a sudden,

Chica: You're not Fritz

Mike: W-what?

Chica: You're not Fritz, who are you

Mike: I'm Mike, (gulps) Mike Schmidt

Suddenly Mike's watch starts beeping

Chica: I'll have the others come with me tomarrow, we can talk then

Mike: A-alright

Chica walks away and Mike opens the front door and walks towards his car

Mike: (What was that all about!?)

* * *

Disclaimer: yes I copied and pasted each of phone guys lines from the wiki, like you wouldn't


End file.
